Camping
Warning, This page may contain spoilers. Camping is the chronologically the third game in SamsonXVI's Camping Series, and the first to be released. Camping is SamsonXVI's first big game and it currently has 123 million visits. It inspired many games that are now called Camping or story games. These, just like Camping, start out humble and take a dark turn. The main antagonist is The Son, which appears as a black figure with an SCP face. Here is a list of all of the items you can obtain by finding them in the shop or lying around: * Medkits * Lucky Coin (Triggers alternate ending) * Umbrella * Flashlight * S'more Here is a list of other items you can obtain: * Sandwich * Frog Storyline: When you start playing, you will spawn in a lobby with a few important features. The first of which is the Shop, where you can buy 5 different items for robux. The second is the leaderboard, which shows the player that has won the game the most times. The third are the images of the other games in the Camping Series, as well as Infection. These will all teleport you to those games. The fourth are the trucks. When you walk into them, they put you into the truck and when it is full of people, it brings you into the game. Day 1: When you join the game, you will spawn in a campsite in Specky Woods. Upon spawning, you should wait until the dialogue ends, then leave the campsite in order to explore the surrounding area and look for items. You can find everything that is in the first item list at the top of the page lying around, plus the Frog. If you find one of them, click it to pick it up. You can also find a poster on a few trees that gives you some information about Zach Nolan (Jack Logan), the person who killed the family of five in Specky Woods. In addition to that, there is a pond, a cave and a few sign posts around the woods. The cave is important so you should aim to remember where it is. (Picnic basket pints to sign which then tells you where cave is.) When it says at the top "Night is approaching...", you should be aware that you will be teleported back to the campsite soon. Night 1: As soon as night arrives, you will be automatically teleported back to the campsite, no matter where you are. At this point, you should get ready as you are about to be attacked by The Son (the main antagonist of the game and a monster). As soon as he appears above the campfire, run as far away from the campsite as you can. Aim to run towards the cave, as it will shelter you from the rain which is soon to come. If you fail to run away in time, he will teleport to you can kill you. After escaping him, you should either head to the cave, or back to the tents. The rain will harm you in this game, so be as quick as you can. After the rain starts you may hear the noise of a deer dying. If lightning strikes nearby, you may experience a jump scare depending on where you are. Day 2: Not much happens on day 2, other than the fact that Park Ranger Daniel and another Blue Haired Park Keeper are standing next to a dead deer (the one killed the previous night). They say that a bear has been killing the deer population and warn you that they are setting up bear traps on night 2. This is a good time to scout for remaining items that may remain in the map. Night 2: All players are teleported to the cave. You all sit there and wait until the narrator says that you left the picnic basket at the campsite. You have to go through the rain and to the picnic basket, then back to the cave. Everybody eats a sandwich from the basket until one of you gets poisoned. The poison acts fast and can be cancelled out by medkits. Category:Games Category:Information